


'The best birthday present ever!' or 'How Jared got exactly what he wanted for his birthday.'

by winchestergirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-05
Updated: 2009-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestergirl/pseuds/winchestergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jared's birthday and after a long day on set he heads home. Meanwhile Jensen has been setting up a little surprise for him.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	'The best birthday present ever!' or 'How Jared got exactly what he wanted for his birthday.'

**Title:** 'The best birthday present ever!' or 'How Jared got exactly what he wanted for his birthday.'  
 **Author:** [](http://winchesterxgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**winchesterxgirl**](http://winchesterxgirl.livejournal.com/)  
 **Charecters/Pairing:** J2 (with guest appearance by Chris)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Warnings:** d/s, kink  
 **Summary:** It's Jared's birthday and after a long day on set he heads home. Meanwhile Jensen has been setting up a little surprise for him.....  
 **AN:** I started this last year for Jared's b'day from a prompt by [](http://deanvica23.livejournal.com/profile)[**deanvica23**](http://deanvica23.livejournal.com/) I'm sorry I missed your birthday hon... but here's the fic I promised to write all that time ago!! I hope you like it!

Jensen adjusts the cuff around his wrist, testing it out, making sure it isn't too tight as he clips it shut, the other end fastened around the black metal bars at the top of the bed. He looks around the room one more time, then puts his other wrist up for Chris to clip the last cuff closed for him.

“You sure about this man?”

“Yeah,” his voice comes out scratchy and low. He's lying naked beneath the sheet resting low on his hips, and it's barely concealing the hard length beneath. Jensen's cock is _hard_ , held fast by the cock ring Jared gave him for his birthday. “Everything's ready, and Jared's on his way home. Thanks for helping me dude.”

Chris chuckles low and dirty, “I hope he appreciates his present man. If Steve ever did this I think I'd --”

“Stop right there! I _do not_ want to know what you'd do. Keep your kinky little sexcapades to your self.”

Chris quirks one brow “Uh pot, kettle? Remember? You're the one cuffed naked to the bed---'

Jensen grins and rattles the cuffs a little. “Get outta here, go on... go. Jared'll be here any minute.”

Chris laughs and pretends to tip his hat, “Yes mam,” he drawls. He turns and walks from the room, soft footsteps trailing away until Jensen can hear the soft click as Chris closes the front door behind him moments later.

Silence.

Lots of it.

Jensen takes a moment to mentally check off his list. Candles. Check. Those damn cookie dough ones, the ones that always smell too sweet to Jensen, are burning softly, lighting the dim bedroom. Music? Nah, he'd vetoed that one after coming home today, finding that a bored Harley really didn't approve of his taste in music. Funny how his were the only ones chewed up. _Okay... back to the list_. Jensen tries to focus on something other than how hard his cock is, and how wet the tip has become in the short time since Chris left. Its getting harder, _not his cock, that's already hard enough to cut glass_ but harder to think and he finds his attention wandering .Okay. Champagne. Check. Birthday cake. Check. Lube. Check. Jensen made sure _that step_ was already taken care of before he called Chris in to help, and he can feel the slip of it against his ass cheeks as he shifts on the sheets beneath him, the plug nudging his prostate with every move.

“JENNNNSENNNNN.”

Jared's voice echoes through their apartment, shaking him from his thoughts. “JENSEN... Hey man, where are you?”

Jensen can hear him searching through the rooms downstairs, and then the sound of Jared's shoes as they hit the floor with a thud. The soft scuff of bare feet on carpet tells Jensen that he's finally coming upstairs. “You'll never guess what happened after you left the set. Why _did_ you leave so early tod---” Jared's eyes widen comically and he seems to have lost the power of speech as he reaches the doorway and finds Jensen lying there half naked and bound to the bed. “Ohhhh,” escapes his from throat on a soft exhale.

“Happy Birthday, Jared.” Jensen lets the words register for a moment then adds “Wanna unwrap your present?” His voice is a low growl and he grinds his hips into the mattress, the plug pressing deep inside shooting sparks throughout his body. His cock's making small damp circles on the sheet covering it as pre-come beads at the tip.

Jared watches hungrily as the sheet drags over Jensen's cock, the power of speech still apparently lost when Jensen adds “Jared? You okay?”

He grins at Jensen “Okay? Wayyy better than okay.” He looks around the room, taking in the candles Jensen hates, champagne and cake. Birthday Cake. Jensen's thought of everything, except... “Hey Jen, no music?”

“One word. Harley.”

“Again?” Jared pads softly to the bed and sits down on the edge, his fingers tracing the outline of Jensen's cock beneath, stoking it, and cupping it with his hand. He grins when Jensen takes in a sharp breath then leans forward taking Jensen's mouth with a rough kiss.

“It seems like he doesn't like my choice in music, only my CD's were the victims. By the way...” Jensen rattles his cuffed wrists and looks pointedly at Jared. “We're talking about your _dog_ when there are more _pressing_ matters at hand?” Jensen looks back down at his cock and Jared's hand still covering it and continues “Lame, Jared.”

“Not for long.” Jared leans forward, both hands slowly caressing Jensen's body and begins to bite and nip at his throat, savoring the scent, the taste, of Jensen's skin beneath his lips. “Anything else I should know about my present Jensen?” he sucks playfully at Jensen's pulse point, can feel how fast his heart's beating. Jensen's eyes burn into Jared's as he watches him shrug out of his button up, letting his denim jeans pool at his feet. Jensen quirks a brow at the very obvious fact that Jared had gone commando all day and is met in return with a blinding grin. When Jared finally settles further onto the bed, straddling Jensen's hips, he leans down to gaze into lust blown eyes, the green a barely visible ring. “Any conditions I should know about? I don't want to break my present.”

Jensen shakes his head. “No conditions. I'm all yours. Do what you want, but remember, you break it you bought it.” Jared grins like a kid faced with a tree full of presents on Christmas morning. “One more thing,” Jensen adds, “You'll find some accessories for your 'present' in the box by the bed.” Jared looks down curiously at the small box that Jensen describes and sees four or five wrapped items. “Each one is a new toy, Jared.” Jensen continues with a grin. “Have fun.”

Jared reaches down into the box and brings out a long thin object wrapped in brown paper. “Do I need to guess where these came from?” he grins as he begins to unwrap it. He lets the wrapping paper flutter to the floor as he holds the supple black leather collar against his throat. “What do you think Jen, black my color?”

Jensen swallows hard before answering. “Uh, not really.” He guesses he better give Jared a little more clarification.

“No?” Jared replies, confused.

“Kinda thought...” he takes in a deep breath. “Kinda thought it was more my color. Y'know black against my pale skin...” Jensen trails off and watches him closely as the implications light up in Jared's eyes.

“You mean... I mean you want _**me**_ to...”

Jensen chuckles. “Yeah, Jared. _I **want** you_ to. Kinda thought that message was clear, what with the handcuffs and all.”

Jared smirks as he leans over to fasten the soft leather around Jensen's throat, tight enough to feel but not so tight that it restricts his breathing or swallowing. “Ok smart ass,” He sits back down softly on Jensen's body, sliding his ass over Jensen's cock so that it rests between his cheeks and feels the hard length stir beneath him. Jensen groans in response as the plug sparks again. “It's just we've only spoken about this before. You sure?”

Jensen just rolls his eyes. ”I'm beginning to think I made a mistake here. You sure you don't have a pussy, man? I mean if you don't think you can cut it---”

Jared reaches up and pinches Jensen's nipple, watching as his eyes widen with pain before Jared bends back down to lap at the sensitive flesh. He swirls his tongue over the skin, soothing it. “I can cut it. Safe word?”

“I'm not a pussy dude.”

“Safe word,” Jared repeats.

Jensen lets out a loud exhale and replies, “FINE. Kripke.”

Jared gives Jensen an incredulous look, as if he'd said he took pleasure in beating small puppies. “Kripke? Dude, in the middle of sex that's just wrong. Ewww.”

Well it'd make you stop wouldn't it?” Jensen says grinning.

“It'd make my dick crawl back inside my body, that's what it'd do. Okay. Fine. Kripke. Hell, I hope you never feel you need to use it.” Jared shudders.

“You gonna sit here and talk me to death or are you going to fuck me?” Jensen taunts impatiently.

Jared moves back down his legs and slowly drags the sheet down, across Jensen's over sensitized cock and he's rewarded with a soft moan. His grin grows wider as he sees the cock ring he gave Jensen for his birthday a few months earlier, nestling at the base of his cock, the shaft hard and leaking with pre-come. He runs his finger lightly over the tip collecting the small pearly bead of fluid, bringing it up to his mouth, his tongue flicking out to taste it.

Jensen's gaze gets darker as he watches Jared's tongue draw it inside, making an appreciative noise. His cock twitches in interest and Jared gives what Jensen decides is an evil smirk as he lowers his head, briefly hesitating over his cock then moving back up to Jensen's nipple, taking it between his teeth and giving it a light tug before the sharp nip that follows.

Jensen rises from the bed with a gasp and Jared pushes him back down, the cuffs clinking on the bars of the bed.“Don't move.” Jared growls.

Jensen can't help it, Jared's taking so damn long and the plug in his ass nudges his prostate each time that he moves. Jared hasn't even noticed yet. “Jared?” He waits for permission to speak, and he's beginning to think Jared didn't hear the plaintive tone in his voice when Jared continues to lave at his nipples, until finally Jared lifts his head and husks out “Yeah?”

“Please, I ...” He wants to grab Jared's hand and rest it over the tip of the plug but his cuffed wrists prevent it. “My ass, I...” he shudders as Jared finally takes the hint and trails his fingertips down along his side, his skin raising in goose bumps as Jared's fingertips trail across the base of the plug.

“Starting without me Jen?” Jared purrs. He's _fucking purring_ and _why did he find that so hot?_ Jensen wonders as he feels his body responding to Jared's touch. He arches into it, forgetting he's supposed to be still, and feels Jared tug on the base of the plug, distracting and so _damn_ intense. “So tight inside you Jensen. Think you'll be open enough for me?”

He groans, but doesn't arch up this time and Jared rewards him with a kiss, deep and passionate. “Good... so good for me Jensen,” he mumbles into Jensen's jaw as he nips at the skin. “So what do you say we open another present and have a little champagne, huh?” He reaches for the bottle and pours some into a champagne flute Jensen had left by the bed earlier, and offers it to Jensen. One large palm cups the back of Jensen's head bringing it up so he won't choke as he swallows the effervescent liquid. Jensen drops his head back to the pillow and savors the taste as it as it goes down. Sipping at the glass Jared leans down to kiss Jensen, letting the liquid chase around in their mouths, before pulling back and watching Jensen's face.

Jared' expression turns mischievous and Jensen can only watch when Jared tips his champagne down over his own his chest, the liquid mesmerizing as it hits his skin, cooling his overheated flesh, trickling down towards his cock. He can feel Jensen resisting the urge to move, trying so hard to stay still for him as every nerve reacts, his stomach muscles tightening, his cock getting even harder. Jared gives a lazy grin and leans down to nip at Jensen's lips then sits back and runs his hands down his chest to grip his cock and smirks. “Want the rest of my champagne Jensen? Oh that's right, you're all cuffed aren't you?” Jensen rolls his eyes and Jared knows it's taking all of his restraint not to make a smart ass retort. Grinning triumphantly Jared reaches down by the side of the bed and grabs the next wrapped package, placing the now empty glass on the bedside table.

The paper packaging falls discarded to the floor as Jared tears it away, the tube of flavored lube resting in his hand.“Mmm Jen, you got my favorite.” Jared opens the cap and smears a little over his fingers, bringing it up to his lips. Jensen groans just as Jared is about to lick his fingers, and Jared stops, instead bringing them to Jensen's lips.“Open.”

Jensen opens his mouth just wide enough for Jared's finger to slip inside, chasing the flavored lube from his skin. The sweet taste bursts across his tongue and he closes his eyes as Jared rests another finger on his lips. He gives it the same attention as the one before, sucking hard and laving at the skin.

Jared pulls it free with a quiet pop and drags them over the skin of Jensen's thighs, lifting his legs so that the base of the plug Jensen still has inside is visible. “Gonna take this out now Jen. Take it out and leave you empty, just waiting for me to slide on in and make you mine.” Jensen shudders as the words sear like flames inside him. This side of Jared is still so new, so commanding, and the tone of his voice goes straight to Jensen's cock as Jared eases the plug from inside him. He arches as Jared pulls it free and moans as Jared caresses his fingers over his ass. “Fucking tease,” Jensen growls, before realizing his error.

Jensen reluctantly meets Jared's gaze. “Nah uh Jensen,” Jared has an evil gleam in his eyes and his voice rumbles low “You're gonna pay for that.” Jared bites down on the inside of Jensen's thigh, marking him, adding little nips as he moves in closer to Jensen's cock. “What are the rules we spoke about the other day if we were going to do this?”

“You're in control.”

“And?” Jared breathes as he nuzzles the soft skin of Jensen's balls. Jensen hisses at the sensations making his body thrum like a livewire.

“No talking.”

“Except?” Jared prompts, and he licks at the base of Jensen's cock, teasing around the cock-ring keeping him hard, oh so hard.

“For when I'm spoken to,” Jensen hisses.

“And... what else?”

“Except for the safe-word...nnnugh,” Jensen moans as Jared drags his tongue over the silken skin, following the vein along to the flushed head and teasing at the tip. He loves the way Jared knows how to play his body like a finely tuned instrument. Knows how to make him hit those keening notes as his body tries to come apart beneath Jared's huge hands.

Jared moans as he takes Jensen's length into his mouth, and Jensen finds himself feeling a little guilty that he's on the receiving end of all this attention, unable to reach down and palm Jared's cock, grip it hard and make him feel the way Jensen is feeling right now. Jensen begins to wonder how wise the cuffs are after all. It _is_ Jared's birthday, but so far he hadn't been able to do anything.Jared lifts his head and lets Jensen's cock slip free from his mouth with a soft pop. He grins when Jensen lets out a whimper, an honest to god whimper at the loss of the sensation. Stop thinking so damn hard Jen, I mustn't be doing this right if you can still think.”

“Not thinking.” He arches as Jared’s huge hand closes around his cock, slowly jacking him as the need to come continues to rise.

“No?” Jared's eyes are full of heat and desire and Jensen realizes that Jared is getting just as much from this as he is, and ... Oh crap. He's done it again, that damn no talking rule is gonna be the death of him. He sees the smirk on Jared's face and knows it hasn't gone unnoticed. Jared sees Jensen hesitate and leans down to whisper low in Jensen's ear, “You can answer Jen.”

“Alright, yeah I was, but ...aagh--” Jensen's eyes roll towards the ceiling as Jared draws him in to the root, swallowing around his cock, the squeeze of the Jared's throat damn near makes him explode. He pulls at the cuffs, the metal circles clinking against the bars as his hips rise from the bed. Jared let's Jensen's cock almost slide from his lips again before tonguing at the slit and swallowing the pre-come collected there. He's shaking now, about to come apart at the seams when Jared grips the cock ring, slides it off in one swift maneuver and swallows him all the way back down, just in time for Jensen to burst hot and thick down Jared's throat.

Jared swallows every last pulse and then raises his head, tongue peeking out to search for any stray drops he's missed; meeting Jensen's fucked out look with a mischievous grin. “You done already Jen? But we're only just getting started.”

Jensen shakes his head. Sadistic bastard, he thinks with a smile, and then adds a groan, as Jared moves up along his body and leans down for a kiss, the taste of his own release still fresh in Jared's mouth. His cock, still so sensitive from his orgasm, jerks feebly against the hard line of Jared's as he feels Jared slide against it. Jensen knows right then and there that his cock is a traitor and vows never to listen to it again. Listening to what 'it' wanted is the reason why he's lying here cuffed to the bed, and from the glee on Jared's face, will be for quite a bit longer.

“Ready for my next present Jen,” Jared breathes into his mouth before he pulls back and reaches down into the box. “What do we have here?” He tugs at the tape sealing the gift shut and lets out a yelp of delight at the iBod that he pulls from the paper. “Awesome.” He gives Jensen a blinding grin. “Hey just think of how much fun Dean would have with his AC/DC and this thing.” Jared smirks before adding “Hey Jen? This would have come in a box right? So where...” Jared trails off as he watches the blush creep up Jensen's face.

“Had to see if it worked.” Jensen almost whispers, voice rough.

Just the image of Jensen working himself open using the iBod makes Jared's cock jerk up against his body. “Damn Jen, you trying to break me?” Jared husks out. He closes one large hand around his own shaft, slowly stroking and watching Jensen's expression darken, his teeth biting down on his lip. Jared puts the iBod aside on the bedside table with his other hand, and picks up the flavored lube instead. “Don't think I can wait Jen. Been too long already. Just watching you lie there, waiting for me, cuffed to the bed. Damn.” He pauses as he clicks the lid open and squirts the lube over his cock, shudders at the cold that hits his skin, sliding it along his shaft. He coats his fingers again and brings them down to rest against Jensen's entrance, stroking the flesh there, feeling it open around his finger as he presses in, muscles still stretched from the plug that Jensen had been wearing as he presses inside, searching for that spot. He gives it a quick pass and notes smugly the moment Jensen's body rises up at the sensation.

“Another one now Jen,” He adds a second finger, then at last a third and makes sure to hit that spot inside Jensen with each pass. “Like that huh?” Jared growls as he watches his fingers moving easily within Jensen, Gonna like it so much more when I'm inside you. Gonna make it so good. Look at you, taking them in so easily. God.” He gives one last pass over Jensen's prostate and withdraws his fingers, only to replace them with his tongue as he moves lower and presses in, stroking at the soft flesh. Jensen moans and begins to writhe on the bed under Jared's attention. “What do you want Jen?”

“What?” Jensen figures his brain must have left for the night. It's Jared's birthday, and _he's Jared's present_. It so isn't about what he wants. “What I want?” his breath hitches as Jared continues to stroke and press in with his tongue. “Your... your birthday, Jay...it's what _you_ want...not me.”

“I've got what I want.” Jared bites down on the soft flesh of Jensen's thigh. ”You. Writhing beneath me.” He laves at the bite, sucking on the flushed skin. “Your body begging for me. Willing to let me control you. Be mine. So ...” he pauses to add a matching mark to Jensen's other thigh, “WHAT do you want Jen?”

“You,” he grits out. “you... balls deep inside me. Want that Jay. Want your cock now.”

Jared leans forwards on the bed and reaches for a pillow, placing it under Jensen’s hips and pressing Jensen's legs back towards his body. “Fuck, you look gorgeous. All spread open for me.” He growls as he presses his cock against Jensen, needing to thrust inside so badly. “Oh, God.” Jared can't resist any longer and drives in hard and fast, the lube easing the way. “So. Fucking. Good.” Jared hisses as he thrusts inside him “So ...”

Jensen bites back the 'bet you say that to all the guys,' that threatens to spill unguarded from his lips as his body meets Jared's thrust for thrust. Lying spread out on his back means he can't even ease the mounting pressure rising in his cock by trying to create friction rubbing against the sheets. Huh, maybe he should have rethought the way he'd cuffed himself to the bed. He moans in frustration.

“Nuh uh Jen, I say when you come.” Jared whispers into his ear as he curls his fingers around the base of Jensen's cock. He strokes slowly as Jensen's body arches into the touch, moans escaping his throat as each push Jared makes hit his prostate. “Love you like this Jensen, my hand around your cock, feeling you swell, so ready to come again for me.” He grinned and leaned forwards gripping Jensen's shoulder pulling his body down harder onto his cock while he stroked Jensen's shaft. Jared could feel the slow burn building as his body yearned to come, wanting to come so hard, at the same time wanting to hold off till Jensen's ready again. He watches anxiously as Jensen closes his eyes, his body wracked by tremors as his orgasm builds, and his balls pull up close to his body. Jared leans down and whispers across Jensen's lips “Come... come for me Jen.”

It only takes a moment and Jensen comes, clenching tight on Jared's cock, pulling Jared along with him as Jensen shoots thick ropey strands along his chest. “Fuck Jensen...oh god,” Jared comes deep and hard and finds himself collapsing on Jensen's chest, and dazedly thinks this just might be the best orgasm he's ever had. Jensen makes an awesome pillow, and he just wants to lay here forever. He gives Jensen a goofy fucked out smile. “Wow!”

Jensen's chest heaves as he tries to catch his breath, no mean feat with a giant Padalecki collapsed on top of him and he squirms clinking the cuffs on the bed. “Uh...Jay?”

Jared turns Jensen's face to his and kisses him gently, nipping along his jaw.“Mm hmph?” He follows Jensen's gaze to where his wrists are still cuffed to the bed. “Oh shit, Jen. You should have said something.”

“I seem to remember the no talking rule invoked,” he teases. Jensen watches hungrily as Jared's muscles ripple when he rolls over to the bedside table and fumbles in the draw for the keys to the cuffs. “Um Jen?”

Jensen takes in the look of panic on Jared's face “You've got to be kidding me?” He rattles the cuffs again as he tries to move across the bed to find the keys. “Wait! wait,” Jared turns back to him with a triumphant look on his face and the keys dangling from his fingers. “Got 'em!” He unlocks the cuffs and rubs Jensen's arms as he tries to ease the circulation back into them. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Jensen rubs at his wrists and pulls Jared back down for a kiss. “Like your present huh?”

“Loved my present Jen,” Jared traces the black leather collar around Jensen's neck with his fingertips. “You want me to take this off you?” He leans back down, breath hot against Jensen's skin and nuzzles at his neck, licking at the skin beneath the collar.

Jensen shakes his head. “Not now,” he sighs contentedly as Jared lies back down beside him, pulling him in close and dragging the covers over them both. “Later, okay?”

“M'Okay.” Jared yawns, fingers touching the leather, his breath soft against Jensen's skin. “Okay.”

  
**********END**********   



End file.
